bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (鳳橋 楼十郎, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō), more commonly referred to as Rose (ローズ, Rōzu), is a Vizard and the former captain of the 3rd Division. Appearance Rose has long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked. When he was a captain, he kept his hair somewhat straighter with a small black ribbon tied near the end. He wore the standard Shinigami robes and a sleeveless captain's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the group. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album. He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils a storyline for him. Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Vizard; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hachi is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' designated partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachi, were similarly happy. Rose seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the human nature to band together against a common enemy and his attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building he was hurled into. Background Original Bleach Story Rose first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizard's warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow. Rose is standing around as Ichigo and Hiyori fight. He is alerted when Ichigo's inner hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori. He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizards, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her. While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Rose asks Love if he has heard the new 'Prince of Darkness' cd that has just came out? To which he asks Rose if he as read this weeks new Shonen Jump? Rose tells him no mentioning that Love always has his copy so how can he. Rose later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area. Rose looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow and gains back control over his body he passes out. When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier. The other Vizard are surprised at the possibility. Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat. When Orihime leaves the other Vizard talk about who she could have been, with Rose mentioning that she seemed to be a friend of Ichigo. When Shinji tells them who she is how he is the love of his life, Lisa comments on how he says that about all the cute girls and how he used to say the same thing about her. To which Rose whispers under his breath, if Lisa is trying to imply that she is cute. While Ichigo continues to train Rose is sitting listening to Love talk about while reading manga he came across a great a line. Rose tells him the line is not all that great and asks Love not to spoil the manga he just bought before he has even read it. Rose is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict. He is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison. When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Rose states that he doesn't. When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto the the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Rose is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle. Rose stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian. Rose display a unique ability that allows him to make a 'melody' that entices a Menos and then causes its destruction. Rose starts to go on about the spiritual bond between those coming together to fight against a common enemy is not a bad habit but one based on instinct possessed by all living creatures. But before he can finish his speech Love smacks him in the back of the head, when he asks why Love did that. Love responds that the discussion is over and that Rose should quit posturing and concentrate on what is going on. They both stand and look at Coyote Starrk with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes. Whether or not this is true, there does not, so far, appear to be a limit upon whether they can use their masks again, given that Love activated his once more after their battle commenced. During this time, Rose appears to be an initial bystander in the battle, after comically getting crushed by rubble from some other battle. Following Starrk releasing the wolf pack, Rose releases his Shikai and proceeds to fight the wolves along with Love. However his whip goes through the wolves, prompting Love to comment that the "wolves were like flames". Rose proceeds to use his Zanpakutō's special ability, but to no avail. Both he and Love are then caught in a close combat explosion and he is last seen on his knees trying to recover his breath and looking shocked at the unexpected stabbing of Starrk from the shadows by Shunsui. Following the defeat of Starrk, Rose approaches Shunsui with along with Love but simply listens to Love and Shunsui's conversation. Rose is last seen reacting to the Aizen's taunts but was told by Shinji not to be provoked. Synopsis New Enemy, Sadow Yatsumaru arc : Note: Events in this arc are considered filler and are not part of the canon of this story, and therefore do not contest anything canon in this story. Rose first appeared while being briefed by Ryan on the arrancar army of Sadow. Shinji senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Lisa, Hachi and Love charge in and attacks to commander and his forces. The fight is interrupted, however, when Shinji appears and releases his zanpakuto. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: None of the Vizard aside from Hiyori and Shinji have been in a fight, but as a former Captain, Rose is likely to be very strong. It can be assumed that he is a gifted swordsman as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in his hollow form without releasing. Kidō Master: He seemingly knows Kidō and can perform it without chants though the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown. Flash Steps Expert: His Shunpo is good enough for him to keep up with the other Vizard barring Shinji. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual pressure is yellow. Zanpakuto Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree): In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond with curved concave edges, and its sheath is encrusted with diamonds. * Shikai: Rose's release command is Play (奏でろ, kanadero. Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a whip tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays normal. It seems as though the whip is extendible, much like the Shikai of Renji Abarai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon; as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it at a considerable distance. : Shikai Special Ability: :* Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose): When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, he taps on the whip with his fingers, similar to tapping keys on a piano. It creates a vortex of energy that engulfs the target. Love comments on how it's similar to magic, but Rose considers it art. The name itself implies that there's at least ten other techniques that precede this one, but have yet to be revealed. * Bankai: Not Revealed Yet. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rose's hollow mask is quite unique in the fact that, unlike the other Vizard who have flat masks, his sprouts outward in the form of, what resembles, a bird beak. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities. ** Hypnosis: Rose possesses the ability to make a 'melody' that acts as a form of hypnotism to whatever is in the vicinity. ** Telekinesis: Rose is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He mimics playing an imaginary piano, and when the target is close enough he can immobilize and crush them with his 'melody'.